Lequan Jojo
Lequan Jojo '''is the youngest child of Butch Jojo and youngest sibling of Bianca Gabriela Isabella Maria Jojo and Ty'quell "Ty" Jojo. He is in the Combat Department of Vanguard League. Background Lequan made his debut in Generation: Rising Stars in episode Introducing Eiffel and Ken where he's hiding underneath Eiffel's new desk job. Butch would usually loves to brag about how he still hasn't knocked up a girl yet, but that all changes when three inner-city kids come ringing his door bell. Butch immediately denies it, but the three prove him wrong when they show off their Chemical X based powers. Butch, who is now freakin' the hell out, then yells at them telling the three to go back to their mothers, but he soon finds out that all their mothers are deceased. He also finds that the kids have abused and neglected in their old homes. Butch felt a bit sorry for them, so he let's them inside and gets them some food and stuff, which the kids totally enjoyed since they haven't eaten a full meal in a while. At this time, the Kids have grown totally attached to Butch already. None of them felt resentful toward him for not being in their lives, they were just happy that they had someone to take care of them for once. Meanwhile, Butch was on the phone with Child Protective Services because he was still freaking' out and was set on getting rid of these kids. But CPS told him it would be about a week before they can review the kids' case and find them a proper foster home. Butch then realized that the kids had no where else to go and felt guilty, so he decides to let them stay with him until CPS came to pick them up. After spending some time with the kids, Butch grows to have a deep parental bond toward them so he ultimately decides to keep them. But the main problem is that the CPS is on Butch's tail because they think he is a bad influence (which is true), so he's gonna really have to change his behavior and bad habits if he wants to keep his kids. But overall, those kids love Butch and he loves them back (even though they are troublemakers). He goes around calling them his "lil squad" and he's generally really proud of them. '''Lequan: Not much else is know about him since he usually stays quiet and keeps to himself. But he does LOVE food, it's usually all he talks about and you always can spot him with something in his mouth. He's also very interested in cooking, but Butch and Bianca ain't letting him anywhere near a stove. Personality Lequan is probably the most mature out of the three siblings. He doesn't talk much, but when he does he never says more than 5 words in a sentence. No one knows if that's just a weird habit or if he has OCD. Since he eats all this food, he stores up a huge amount of energy, so he's possibly the strongest of the group too, so it's best not to make him extremely angry. (one of those silent but deadly types). The thing that he always has with him is food and his negative trait is that he has very sticky fingers and likes to steal things from people when they're not looking (mostly food). Appearance Lequan has fair skin, black hair in a high ponytail with bangs, and yellow-green eyes. He wears a yellow-green hoodie, light gray jeans pants with a hole right side of his knee, and white and black sneakers. Relationships Family Lequan likes to play video games and hanging out with his brother and basically does what he tells him to do. He also very affectionate toward Bianca. Since they'll be raised on the streets with basically no parental guidance, they did what they could to survive. So they really can't help lying, cheating, or stealing, but as they get older they start break out of these habits. Eiffel Lequan and Renee are the only ones in the Vanguard who know Eiffel's secret, so he closer to them by default. Lequan has grown an attachment to Eiffel and is often hanging out under Eiffel's receptionist desk when he’s not with his siblings. He also shares his candy with Eiffel a lot. Trivia * Lequan's mother either died from drug overdose, alcohol poisoning, or STDs. * Lequan used to have OCD, but it was later changed to Autism. Category:Characters Category:Chemical x super Category:Human Category:7 years old Category:Male Category:Vanguard League Category:Combat Department Category:Next Gen